The term “cosmetic composition” designates a product as defined in European Directive 76/768/EEC.
By way of example, it may comprise a composition for application to the skin, the mucous membranes, or to keratinous fibers, e.g. for application to the hair, the scalp, the face, the neck, the forehead, the mouth, the lips, the nose, the outline of the eyes, the chin, the cheeks, the torso, the bust, the back, the stomach, the arms, the legs, the hands, the feet, the elbows, the knees, or the buttocks.
By way of example, the composition may seek to improve the appearance, the radiance, and the texture of the skin, in particular the moisture content, the firmness, the softness, the flexibility, and the elasticity of the skin. The composition may be a cleaning composition.
Compositions for application to human keratinous materials may be presented in the form of liquids, in particular lotions, creams, or gels, that may, under certain circumstances, be for application by means of a medium. There also exist cosmetic compositions that are pre-impregnated in media, such as towelettes or patches, as described for example in applications WO 2002/092050 or WO 2002/44317.
The way in which the composition is applied may play a role in obtaining a satisfactory result.
Thus, it is known that heat can improve the effectiveness with which the skin is cleaned.
For this purpose, compositions have been proposed that contain anhydrous salts, such as magnesium sulfate, that generate an exothermal reaction on contact with the skin. Such compositions are described in US 2003/0103930, US 2003/0108502, US 2004/0022823, and US 2004/0028711. Nevertheless, the heat that is generated is short-lived and the increase in cleaning effectiveness remains small.
Towelettes including non-ionic surfactants have also been proposed in publication US 2007/0254825, with a relatively modest rise in temperature on contact with water.
As disclosed in WO 2007/147731, there exist systems that diffuse hot steam on one face, and that present an endpiece impregnated with cosmetic composition on the other face, without the application of the composition accompanying the application of steam.
It is also known to cool the skin during certain treatments including the application of a composition on the skin. Thus, application US 2008/0300529 describes a Peltier effect applicator that is capable of generating hot or cold temperatures.
US 2007/0185553 discloses a treatment appliance having a removable head that is recognized by a processor. Containers containing different compositions are also recognized automatically.
US 2009/0118684 describes an appliance used to bring an applicator to a desired temperature before it is fitted on a handpiece. The applicator may include a code informing the appliance of an optimum temperature.
There exists a need to further improve applicators for applying a composition on human keratinous materials, in particular a skin cleaning composition.